Axel
Axel 39.jpg Axel 18.jpg Apperance Axel has snow white hair, from the mutegen inside of his body as of being Warlock. He has yellow eyes and irises, but hides them behind brown contacts. One true eye color stems from his anger, when he's enranged they turn a blood red. He has the build of one who hunts monsters, and never looks happy, in fact he looks rather grouchy 24/7. He also hides his right arm in badnages, as underneath it lies something very discolored to the rest of his fair skin. Axel 12.jpg Axel 11.jpg Axel 38.jpg Axel 14.jpg Axel 33.jpg Axel 27.jpg Axel 8.jpg Axel 29.jpg Behavior/Personality To the public eye Axel is everyones favorite blonde headed pretty boy. He's always helping people, always smiling, and can never seem to have a bad day or even have a bad bone in his body. His looks only add to his charimsa which ususally results in people trusting him rather quickly. This is a rouse to deiceve and conceal the bland personality of someone who hates any and everything supernatural, himself included. His self loathing personality and obession with his own death, often lead him to put himself into dangerous or life thretatening scenarios at the cost of suceeding in whatever his goal may be. This makes him overly dedicated to his cause as a Warlock, but severly limits him from acheiving any true form of happiness. Yet he is content with this lifestyle if nothing else, to slay the creatures who caused him and his family torment over the years. He does what he wishes to udner the radar, not one for taking orders from a superior and if the order is mandatory he will find some way to do it via his own methods. He hates being controlled and refuses to give anyone the pleasure of doing so, operating only for himself. Roleplay Allignment Nuetral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: High School Student, Warlock. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Tai Chi '''Flow of battle: '''Sei 'Tai Chi T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. 'Choy Li Fut' Choy Li Fut is a Chinese martial art founded in 1836 by Chan Heung. The system combines the martial arts techniques from various Northern and Southern Chinese kung-fu systems the powerful arm and hand techniques from the Shaolin animal forms from the South, combined with the extended, circular movements, twisting body, and agile footwork that characterizes Northern China's martial arts. It is considered an external style, combining soft and hard techniques, as well as incorporating a wide range of weapons as part of its curriculum. Choy Li Fut is an effective self-defense system, particularly noted for defense against multiple attackers. It contains a wide variety of techniques, including long and short range punches, kicks, sweeps and take downs, pressure point attacks, joint locks, and grappling. According to Bruce Lee: "Choy Li Fut is the most effective system that I've seen for fighting more than one person. It is one of the most difficult styles to attack and defend against. Choy Li Fut is the only style of kung fu that traveled to Thailand to fight the Thai boxers and hadn't lost." Choy Li Fut's hand techniques contain 10 elements 十訣: Kum 擒 slapping or pressing palm deflection, Na 拿 shooting arm bridge, Gwa 掛 back fist, So 掃 sweeping, Tsop 插 yin/yang knuckle strike, Pow 拋 upward power shot, Jong 撞 small upward power shot, Chaw 爪 claw, Bin 鞭 swinging power shot, Pei 劈 chopping, and Lui Yin 擂陰 yin/yang fist. Choy Li Fut's leg techniques contain 6 elements: Chan 撐 bracing, Ding 釘 nailing, Liu Tat 撩踢 kicking, So 掃 sweeping, Jet 截 blocking, Au 勾 hooking, and Dan 彈 springing. There are 8 techniques of how the hand and leg techniques are applied. They are: Yin 陰 negative, Yang 陽 positive, Kong 剛 hard, Yau 柔 soft, Hui 虛 false, Shi 實 real, Tou 偷 stealing, and Lau 溜 sneaking. The stances of Choy Li Fut are similar in height to other martial arts styles, such as Hung Gar, but not as high as those of Wing Chun. This allows the practitioner to move quickly during combat without sacrificing stability and power generation. What is unique to the Choy Li Fut style is sometimes termed "whipping", where the practitioner's upper torso twists to generate more power in executing hand and arm techniques. In other martial art styles, the upper body is less dynamic, placing more emphasis in stability and generation of static power. Other differences include how the practitioner's stance should be while facing their opponent. In the Hung Gar and Wing Chun styles, practitioners hold their torso perpendicular to an opponent, to allow the full use of both arms. In contrast, Choy Li Fut holds the torso at an angle to the opponent to reduce the target area exposed to him, and to allow the practitioner more reach. Front stances in Choy Li Fut have the front bent leg angled in to protect the groin, while other martial arts systems have the front bent leg facing forward. 'Warlock' ' Axel 34.jpg ' A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: *Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes (Alex's are purple) *Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. *Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. *Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat Ninpo in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. *Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. *Incredibly long lifespan 'Demonic Warlock Physiology' Because of the unholy symbiosis between the mutegen and the demonic energy, Axel is in a constant state of enhanced condition. These perks include: *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength 'Chi Form' 'Satsui No Hadou' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Weapon of Choice' 'Beowulf' ' Dangerfeild Saber 2.jpg Dangerfield Saber.jpg ' It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system works in conjunction with the flame chi sign known as "Oshi", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three separate stinging blows. This system is also strong enough for Axel to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Red Queen nearly impossible for anyone but Axel to wield. When wielded with his demonic arm, it creates a special type of demonic flame that incinerates rather than simply burns. Axel is dominantly right handed and uses the one handed sword style to wield the blade but he puts himself at a disadvantage. If fighting a demon he will not hesitate to use the sword with the demonic or both hands if need be. 'Demon Arm' This is the arm that Axel and Conan's father used to attach to his son's severed nub. It saved his life and enhanced him to a slight degree. The arm itself constantly battles with the mutegen inside of Axel's body and while this has it's painful side effects it does come with great benifits. It puts Axel in a constant state of enahnced condtion, physically and mentally, the arm itself is aslo supernaturally dense, able to with stand superhuman impacts with ease, so much so Axel won't even flinch at most strong impacts that attack said arm. It also gives him aura projection, able to project a lage silhouette of the arm itself in a opaque light blue shade with a red palm. This shade is 6 feet in diameter, and can be used to grapple things 20 feet infront of Axel, or sling him around for manuverability. The shade is composed of madarins that become tangable on his whim. After usage it receeds back into the arm. The inside glowing blue palm is incredibly hot, able to melt Titanium on touch alone, which is why he often keeps it wrapped in special sigil sign blessed fabrics so it doesn't impede on his daily life. ' Axel 3.jpg Axel 9.jpg Axel 23.jpg Axel 1.jpg ' 'Demon Shade' Demon Shade is the shadow of the demonic enetity that resides inside of Axel's soul. Though the binding of his arm saved his life, it also cursed him with the essence and will of this demon inside of his arm. It eats at his mental opting him to do malliscious and ferral things to people, but Axel does his best to resist those urges... However even with this when it does emere it appears as an aura construct around Axel's upper half witht he same properties as the arm but double the durability. It gains a silhouette of Axel's sword as well, and with the same temperature properties can slice, pierce and cut through almost anything. It also pushes Axel's physical ability to it's limits, letting him become something of a low grade superhuman but only for a limited time. (5 post) ' Axel 4.jpg Axel 28.jpg Axel 32.jpg Axel 26.jpg ' Allies/Enemies Allies *Conan (Brother) Enemies *The Supernatural 'Background' PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Strength " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Warlock Category:Hunter Category:Generation 1